Stay with me
by AbbyLockhartCarter
Summary: Abby passes out at work. Im sorry, im really bad at summaries. Read the fic, you'll like it!
1. Default Chapter

Abby sat on the couch in the lounge with her head in her hands. It had been a long day at the ER. She just wanted to go home, take a bath and eat dinner with Carter. She heard the lounge doors open and saw Carter walk in.  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you! You look pale, are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired. I've been hiding out. My shift is almost done anyway." She said looking at her watch. "Damn, I better get back. Weaver will have my head!" She said and kissed Carter on the cheek. " See you tonight!"  
  
Abby walked down the hall to check on one of her patients. She felt really dizzy but she didn't think anything of it. She thought it was probably just because she got up too fast. She reached Exam 1 and went in. She saw Susan talking to another patient. She walked over to her Patient's bed and the dizziness struck again, only this time it was worse. She held onto the gurney for support.  
  
"Abby? Are you okay?" Susan asked, seeing Abby grab on to the gurney.  
  
Abby shook her head before she could not stand any longer and passed out.  
  
"Oh God," Susan cried out. " Someone get a gurney!" She cried and knelt down to check Abby's pulse. Kerry arrived with the gurney and gasped when she saw Abby on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Kerry asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know," Susan said. " She just passed out. I saw her grab onto the gurney for support and when I asked her if she was okay, she just dropped to the ground."  
  
Just then, Abby started to come to. She looked around and tried to get up. Unable to sit up, she fell back down again and Susan and Kerry helped her onto the gurney.  
  
"What happened?" Abby asked groggily.  
  
" You passed out, Ab." Susan said. " Have you been eating enough lately?" She asked Abby softly while Kerry wheeled her down to Exam 3.  
  
"Yeah, I have. Kerry, why am I on a gurney, I'm fine! Please, let me get up before Carter sees!" She said in protest.  
  
"Abby, let us check you out." Susan said. " It could be something worse than you think. We have to make sure."  
  
"Fine, just tell Carter I'm fine if you see him in the hall. I don't want him seeing me and worrying." She said to Susan.  
  
"Will do Abs." Susan said and walked out into the hall to find Carter. She saw him examining a chart at Admin. "Carter," She said to get his attention and Carter turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey Susan, rough shift?" He asked seeing the tired look on her face.  
  
"You could say that. Listen, I need to tell you that Abby just passed out. She wanted me to tell you because she didn't want you to see her and worry." Susan said.  
  
Carter instantly went into panic mode. "Where is she Susan? Where is she? Is she okay now?" He asked, questions spitting out of his mouth.  
  
"Calm down Carter, she's in exam 3. You can go see her if you want but don't make a big deal. She didn't want you to worry." Susan said.  
  
"I'll try not to." Carter said and raced down the hall to see Abby. He reached exam 3 and opened the door. He was surprised at what he saw. Abby was extremely pale and just didn't look like herself. Carter tried not to look worried and walked over to the gurney.  
  
"Hey there," He said soothingly. " I heard you passed out, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, they won't listen to me. I was just really tired, that's all. They've been doing so many tests on me that I don't need. I'm fine!" She said strongly.  
  
Just then the doctor came in and didn't look like he had good news. Carter sat on the edge of Abby's bed and held her hand while they awaited the news that was about to be told to them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Abby held on tightly to Carter's hand. She didn't like the way the doctor was looking. He looked like he had pretty bad news. Abby felt a tear roll down her cheek and Carter reached over without hesitation and wiped it away. The doctor sat down at his desk and pulled out his charts.  
  
"Well Doctor Lockhart, I don't have the best of news. Are you ready to hear this?" He asked and Abby nodded slightly, squeezing Carter's hand even tighter.  
  
"Dr. Lockhart, you have leukemia. It is in its middle stages so we will do everything we can to get you started on a treatment program. Perhaps you and your fiancée can talk this over. Please give me a call when you've made your decisions." He said as he left out the door.  
  
Abby was in the state of shock. She couldn't cry nor speak. She just sat there, holding onto John's hand, completely motionless.  
  
After a few minutes Carter spoke. "Abby, sweetheart lets go get coffee or something."  
  
Abby said nothing, only nodding in reply. She didn't have the strength to protest. They walked down the corridor of the hospital not letting go of each other. Neither spoke nor looked at each other. Abby was afraid that if she even so much as said one word, she'd break down. They arrived at the coffee stand and John ordered two coffees for them and sat down at the round tables that were set up.  
  
Abby sipped her coffee only a few times before realizing that she had to get back to work. Abby talked in a dazed form.  
  
"John, I've got to get back to work. Weaver will seriously kill me if I don't finish this shift. They're swarmed down there."  
  
"Abby, you can't go back to work. Its too dangerous. What if you pass out again or."  
  
"John, you know I'm supposed to live my life as normal as possible." She said firmly. " I'm going back to work."  
  
Carter sighed. "Alright, alright that's fine. I'll walk you there."  
  
They took each others hand and once again walked back to the ER. When they arrived, John took Abby's other hand and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked her with fear in his eyes.  
  
"John, I'm fine. Really. I'll see you after my shift." She said softly, giving him a soft hug and a kiss.  
He watched her as she went to the admin desk and picked up a few charts. She looked so delicate like she could break any second. He hadn't noticed until now how frail and thin she looked. Carter decided to pick up a few charts. His shift was over hours ago but he thought he'd help out. Throughout the shift, he kept a close eye on Abby. Suddenly the doors to the ER flew open. Abby and Susan who were taking a quick break at the admin desk ran over to the gurney.  
  
"32 year old female, end stage leukemia." The EMT said. Abby froze. She couldn't get herself to move.  
  
"Abs, you coming?" Susan asked wondering why she was just standing there.  
  
Abby knew she had to go in there and face it. She took a deep breath and followed Susan into the trauma room. She looked down at the patient. She was hooked up to monitors and tubes and she was breathing through a respirator. She looked so small and pale against the white gurney. Abby couldn't take it anymore. She began to breath heavily and quickly. She was hyperventilating. Susan looked over at Abby with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Abby, are you alright?" Susan asked with concern but Abby could not reply. Her breathing became too fast for her to function. She walked unsteadily out of the room and sat in the chair outside the trauma room. Susan came running out.  
  
"Abby, what is it? What's wrong?" Susan asked, kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Just.get.carter" She said as she breathed laboriously.  
  
Susan took off running down the hall bumping into many people and gurneys on the way. She ran right into Exam 1 where Carter was assessing a patient.  
  
"John, John come quick. Something is wrong with Abby." Susan said.  
  
Carter dropped everything and ran after Susan. He saw Abby in the chair hyperventilating. "Abby, shhh, baby its okay." He said soothingly.  
  
"John, John don't let me end up that way." She cried, pointing to the gurney in the trauma room between breaths and sobs. "Promise me John. Promise me." She said as she fell into his arms and sobbed. Susan was on the other side, rubbing Abby's back and exchanging questioning looks with Carter.  
  
"I Promise.shhh honey its going to be alright. I Promise." 


End file.
